


As Night Follows Day

by Sithisis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 50 Sentences, 50 Themes, Dragons, Livejournal challenge, M/M, Wranduin - Freeform, Wrathuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Fifty themes and fifty sentences that show how Anduin and Wrathion’s worlds always collide with each other for better and for worse. - Something that is as true as night follows day no matter what universe.





	

******#01 - Walking  
** Ever since the incident with the Divine Bell, Anduin takes more time on his strolls, however he appreciates Wrathion walking at a similar pace, as impatient as the dragon is.

 **#02 - Waltz  
** Court manners and training has taught Anduin how to dance the waltz; something that Wrathion doesn’t know about, but is glad to learn in the presence of the human prince.

 **#03 - Wishes  
** Once, at night, they stood together at the highest point of a Pandaren temple, gazing at the stars and conversing about passing wishes.

 **#04 - Wonder  
** It always amuses Wrathion to see Anduin’s eyes filled with wonder as he shifts from dragon to humanform and vice-versa.

 **#05 - Worry  
** _Humans are always full of worry_ , Wrathion thinks as he smirks at the glaring Varian Wrynn who is hugging his son.

 **#06 - Whimsy  
** The sound of a lute playing and the clinking of glasses at any inn always fills Wrathion with whimsy as he remembers his time spent on Pandaria with Anduin.

 **#07 - Wasteland  
** It seems as if no matter what timeline, Draenor always, inevitably becomes a barren wasteland, and it seems as if no matter what timeline, Anduin is the one who offers a glimmer of hope for peace on Azeroth.

 **#08 - Whiskey & Rum  
**They’ve brewed alcoholic drinks together in Pandaria, once; the taste of whiskey and wine on Anduin’s lips still a crisp memory for Wrathion.

 **#09 - War  
** War is a political act, and Anduin has always been quick to remind Wrathion of the intricacies and importance of mortal politics.

 **#10 - Weddings  
** The traditional human speech given by the pastor for weddings is odd and ill-fitting in Wrathion’s mind; after all, the universe is filled with countless genders and sexualities.

 **#11 - Birthday  
** Anduin likes to poke fun at him for being two, and Wrathion allows it because it brings a smile upon Anduin’s face whenever he insists that it’s _two in dragon years_.

 **#12 - Blessing  
** When Wrathion first encountered Anduin, he saw it as some sort of blessing -- the White Prince and the Black Prince under one roof? -- Fascinating!

 **#13 - Bias  
** Anduin is one of the first mortals to not have a bias against a Black Dragon such as himself, and Wrathion will remember that eternally.

 **#14 - Burning  
** Wrathion will stop at nothing to stand against the Burning Legion, however it doesn’t mean he was greatly saddened by having to part with Anduin on confusing terms.

 **#15 - Breathing  
** One of the advantages of being in dragonform is that Wrathion gets to curl up very close to Anduin and watch the calm rise and fall of his chest as he slumbers.

 **#16 - Breaking  
** The sound of Anduin’s voice breaking as he reaches out to him and says, “You don’t have to do it this way. Tell me what’s going on. We can work together. We can find some way to --” still haunts Wrathion’s dreams and nightmares.

 **#17 - Belief  
** During the War Crimes trial, before Wrathion makes a quiet leave to Garrosh’s cell, he takes one last look at Anduin, who is leaning forward, not really wanting to hope for Garrosh, but hoping wildly and beautifully, anyway.

 **#18 - Balloon  
** Wrathion distinctly recalls a story that Anduin once told to him about murlocs and balloons, and it makes him chuckle.

 **#19 - Balcony  
** Anduin stands alone on a balcony one night, and remembers how Wrathion once promised him that he would take him on his back and ferry him to fascinating places where they will have adventures that will age his father ten years in one night.

 **#20 - Bane  
** As much as Wrathion knows how much he is the bane of Varian’s existence, he visits Anduin unabashedly anyway.

 **#21 - Quiet  
** Wrathion gets awfully quiet when he’s concentrating in winning a game of Jihui; something that Anduin finds pleasing, because oftentimes, Wrathion would be the one trying to sabotage the game in the first place.

 **#22 - Quirks  
** Anduin supposes that despite Wrathion’s human form, the latter keeps his eyes red and glowing; one of his many, perhaps deliberate quirks to remind Anduin that he is very much a dragon.

 **#23 - Question  
** Many of their conversations end up with questions about morals and social constructs; opening their minds up to new ways of seeing and understanding things.

 **#24 - Quarrel  
** Of course, many of their conversations include quarrels over the morality of things and whether or not the ends always justify the means.

 **#25 - Quitting  
** Quitting has never come across Wrathion’s mind, nor Anduin’s -- after all, they have a world to save.

 **#26 - Jump  
** Whenever Wrathion leaves Anduin’s room, he smirks before jumping out the window and changing into his dragonform mid-fall.

 **#27 - Jester  
** Compared to Wrathion, all the jesters of his royal court could never make Anduin laugh as freely, so Varian sighs.

 **#28 - Jousting  
** To Anduin, jousting matches have always been interesting to watch, and when he invites Wrathion to attend such an event, he is concerned about how Wrathion is watching him more than the actual match.

 **#29 - Jewel  
** Wrathion finds that he quite likes it when Anduin wears the necklace he’s given him so openly.

 **#30 - Just  
** What is just and unjust has always been at the forefront of their debates on morality.

 **#31 - Smirk  
** Anduin finds that Wrathion has an addicting smirk -- something that promises danger and adventure and love and something arcane that perhaps he doesn’t yet understand.

 **#32 - Sorrow  
** Sorrow is flying back to Azeroth and seeing the state of Stormwind and his young prince -- no -- _king_ with fading hope in his blue eyes.

 **#33 - Stupidity  
** If there is one thing that they can both agree on, it is the dislike of the word ‘stupid’, amongst other words, for it proliferates ableism.

 **#34 - Serenade  
** The Love is in the Air celebration encompasses many serenades for the Prince of Stormwind, which Wrathion is a bit irritated by as he sits beside Anduin in his dragonform, hoping to look menacing enough.

 **#35 - Sarcasm  
** Enough familiarity with Wrathion means that Anduin knows when sarcasm is being used even if others of the court do not.

 **#36 - Sordid  
** Anduin has always been against using sordid tactics to get what he wants; something that Wrathion both admires and shakes his head at.

 **#37 - Soliloquy  
** Anduin once told Wrathion that the latter would be wonderful if he ever performed a soliloquy -- after all, Wrathion had more than enough dramatic flair and stage pressence.

 **#38 - Sojourn  
** Sometimes, they would talk long into the night about sojourns to universes unknown.

 **#39 - Share  
** Wrathion finds that he does not particularly like to share his time with Anduin with the presence of the latter’s ever-watchful guards.

 **#40 - Solitary  
** As his kingdom falls and burns, Anduin is alone and is reminded of another time and of another’s flames and of another’s friendship.

 **#41 - Nowhere  
** Even if Wrathion ferries him to nowhere, it would mean everywhere to him.

 **#42 - Neutral  
** Playing on the neutral ground is a dangerous game, and as much as Wrathion will miss Anduin, he knows that he must choose.

 **#43 - Nuance  
** Wrathion always thinks that nuance is required, which annoys Anduin sometimes, but makes him think more deeply about events oftentimes.

 **#44 - Near  
** During one of their first encounters, Wrathion wonders if Anduin likes to be in closer proximity to him if only because of his natural body temperature.

 **#45 - Natural  
** To dragons, shape-shifting into a being that closely resembles their interests’ own age is as natural as night follows day.

 **#46 - Horizon  
** The battle is over, but not the war -- they both gaze beyond the horizon in silence as they await the approaching storm.

 **#47 - Valiant  
** The citizens of Stormwind find that Anduin looks very valiant as he and Wrathion swoop into battle; magic crackling and barely able to contain itself between them.

 **#48 - Virtuous  
** Wrathion finds that Anduin is virtuous in every sense of the word when the latter gazes at Garrosh, hoping for change.

 **#49 - Victory  
** Victory comes at a steep price, and Wrathion remembers one of the many debates he and Anduin had about whether or not the ends truly justify the means.

 **#50 - Defeat  
** Despite their clothes being ruined by blood, sweat, and tears, they grin at each other, for the Burning Legion is once and for all defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a Kudos to feed the muse :>


End file.
